Creatures of Skull Island (King Kong 2005)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Creatures of Pandora (Avatar) (by El Alamein) 1948 The jungle and rocky cliff faces of Skull Island sat quiet for one final moment - one last, fleeting second of predator and prey, and flora and fauna. The thick grassy overgrowth spills out, waving in the breeze, climbing around the trunks of towering trees and standing defiant on the rocky surfaces of the cliffs and sprouting proudly in the sand of the beaches. The peaceful herbivores graze contendedly, mindlessly, attentively, waiting for any sign of trouble to spring up and torment them, as it usually does. And the pounding surf swirls back into the sea and crashes against the shoreline, churning up a regular white foam that stains the white sand a clumpy brown. The calls and roars of animals echo over the canopies, mixing into a cacophony of wildlife not heard anywhere else on the planet. That second of peace ends in an instant. The ocean curls up ominously and swirls back, rising tall over the horizon and pulling itself back as if gaining momentum for the collision to come. At the same time, the ground itself shifts and groans in a carnal display of disregard to the island perched precariously on the edge of existence. As the trees rock violently back and forth, the oldest or tallest tipping, sending the branches crashing to the jungle floor and the roots high into the air, dirt flying, the animals panic, blundering about for shelter that does not exist. Fissures split the very ground apart, yawning chasms that swallow indiscriminately those who are too slow, too frail, or too sick to escape its gaping, sucking hole. Falling debris, both man-made from civilizations long gone and long forgotten, and from natural fixtures in an arrogant testament to nature's hubris, crumble, raining huge chunks of wood, stone, and bone down on the heads of the confused beasts rampaging across the hellish landscape. The ground is layered with the trampled vegetation, animal caracasses, and mounds upon mounds of dust kicked up in the carnage. And the wave reaches its maximum height, a terrifying tower of solid water that rushes forward, its open embrace ready to squeeze the life out of Skull Island. Even as the wave charges eagerly forward, plodding over its smaller cousins and sucking them into its wide berth, the island howls in vicious protest and flails in the sea. Finally, viciously, mercifully, the wave descends and lays its lips upon the land in a watery kiss of death. The deafening boom of water on soil is met with the swoosh of infinitely many gallons of water consuming the surface and choking it down, the ocean frothing at its tumultuous surface and churning in a boiled frenzy. A few rebellious slabs of stone or hunks of organic material climb to the surface and float aimlessly on the choppy waves. But the deed is done. Skull Island is no more - at least not on Earth. Sometime before the human expedition into Pandora The exotic moon of Pandora teems with life on its very surface, with nothing to say of the denizens of species that thrive beneath the ground and out of sight. The vibrant colors and temporary lull in activity suggests a beautiful but highly deadly landscape, filled to the brim with capable predators, toxic prey, and the patient cunning and millenia of careful evolutionary development to make every strike and every blink orchestrated for maximum effect. Each fleeting call blends into the very landscape itself, a byproduct of the delicate presence of Eywa, never overtly felt but subtly present in every leaf, every drop of water, and in every pounding heartbeat. Unfortunately for Pandora, a whole host of new heartbeats are about to emerge from extinction. Just as the sea swallowed Skull Island a galaxy and a half away on Earth, it now regurgitates the Lost World in an equally cataclysmic burst of rancorous noise and primal frenzy. As the very landscape shifts and alters in a terrifying process of unbelievably rapid evolution, as the trees topple and bushes bow to make way for a new host of beings, and as two different worlds suddenly become locked in a perpetual struggle for dominance, the atmosphere changes. And somewhere deep in the midst of the chaos, a guttural roar of bestial rage soars high above the treetops and dances throughout the air, echoing its promise for doom and destruction for all those who cross it. And from halfway across the jungle comes an equally chilling high-pitched reply. Kong has claimed his territory. And Pandora's best has challenged that claim. The hunt is on. Kong stands tall and mighty on two feet, craning his neck as his nostrils twitch and his eyes scan the surrounding clearing. The experience is entirely sensory for the giant gorilla, and he drinks in the information assaulting his eyes, ears, and nose quickly. The cry of the Great Leonopteryx shatters the brief silence. Grunting and sniffing, Kong's brow slides down over his eyes and he looks up, squinting in the sunlight. Reaching up and grabbing a thick tree branch, he gently tugs on the limb to test its weight before pulling himself up and swinging to the top of the tree. Leaping from trunk to trunk, Kong spies an enormous cliff face with a huge waterfall cascading down, and at the top spirals the menacing, imposing figure of the dominant predator. The trees rustle and crack under Kong's enormous weight as he slings through the air toward his foe. Meanwhile, Skull Island's carnivores tear blindly through the dense foliage on the ground, already looking for prey. The Venatosaurus packs dart quickly, poking under snaking tree roots and hopping over small boulders, sniffing through the tall grass and snapping their jaws at any small creatures unlucky enough to fall into their paths. From above, a pack of Viperwolves watches attentively, clinging tightly to the tall trees as they watch the invaders below. A moment's hesitation is all the time spent planning before the Viperwolves screech and leap down on the surprised Venatosaurs, killing several of them outright. The Viperwolves grab on to the sides of the dinosaurs and roll them onto their backs, biting furiously into their bellies and necks. But the Venatosaurs retaliate, swiping furiously in the air with their pointed talons, slicing flesh with each frantic swing of the claw. The Venatosaurs manage to shake the Viperwolves grabbing them and the two packs back up, momentarily collecting momentum, before simulatneously charging and leaping, jaws extended and claws outstretched. The collision is swift and brutal. Those Viperwolves not instantly torn by the longer clawed arms of the dinosaurs managed to clamp onto the Venatosaurs once more, attempting a second rolling attack to finish their foes. An enormous foot stomps down nearby, crushing a few of each of the pack hunters indiscriminately as they scrap and fight on the ground. The Brontosaurus ignores the smaller beasts below, sampling the wide variety of plants that sit at its height. Behind the lead Bronotosaurus follows its herd, docile for the time being, shaking the ground with each of their massive, unwieldy steps. A Hammerhead Titanothere watches calmly, observing the bizarre invaders with a mixture of curiosity and repressed hostility. Two V-Rexes, meanwhile, are making their presence known loudly as they roar and challenge any opposition to make itself known. The alien jungle swallows their calls and hurls back a chittering screech, moments before two Thanators leap from above and land on the heads of the bulky dinosaurs. One of the V-Rexes shakes its head violently and throws its assailant into a tree, sending it crashing to the floor and stunning it. The other V-Rex, though, lurches forward as the Thanator scrambles around on its head, attempting to find a breach in the thick skull armor and neutralize its foe. Top-heavy with two tons on its head, the V-Rex leans too far to the right and slams into the thick foliage, thudding and roaring in a mixture of rage and surprise. Flailing awkwardly on the ground, the downed V-Rex waves its tiny frontal arms uselessly and swings its tail as the Thanator darts forward and strikes quickly with its thick tail, shattering the skull bones and mortally wounding the dinosaur. Before it can attack again, though, it is scooped up in the jaws of the other V-Rex and torn in half by enormous jagged teeth, half of the body falling out of the V-Rex's mouth with a sickening squelch. The other Thanator, recovering from its daze, shakes itself and tries to flee, making it a few unsteady steps before it meets the same bloody end as its counterpart. Munching on a body so large that it can't close its mouth, the V-Rex stalks off through the jungle and makes a search for more prey. The fight between the Veneatosaurs and Viperwolves has spilled out across the jungle, startling several Hammerheads and sending them crashing blindly through the area. As the pack hunters scratch and tear furiously at one another, with the Viperwolves gaining the slightest of advantages thanks to their opposable thumbs, the enormous lumbering brutes of Pandora disturb the grazing Brontosaurus herd, and a chaotic stampede ensues. As both gentle giants stomp indiscrimiately through the thick foliage, the Hammerheads charging down the Brontosaurs, three tri-horned Ferructus cerastes dinosaurs are excited and enter a defensive state. As the gentle giants disappear, leaving a cloud of trampled organic matter and slowly settling dust in their wake, a few Direhorses come speeding through in the opposite direction. One of the alien mounts leaps into the air and crashes into the massive face-plate of the Ferructus, which retaliates with a frenzied roar and a wild swing of the head. The Direhorse is thrown into the air and lands like a ragdoll, broken and still, as the other two Ferructus plow forward. One of the Direhorses turns back and sprints away, disappearing into the jungle undergrowth, but the other is crushed under the enormous weight of one of the dinosaurs moments before it is gored by the facial horns of the other. The Direhorse gives an agonized whinny, bodily fluid pouring from its midsection, as the last Direhorse appears, running breakneck speed, and downs one of the Ferructus with a powerful kick to the face with its hooves - the facial plate splinters and the dinosaur bellows in dull pain moments before it loses consciousness and sags forward, killing itself with its own weight pushed forward onto its broken skull. The remaining two Ferructus back up slowly as the Direhorse trots in a circle and prepares to charge once more. Kong breathes heavily through his nose and snorts in annoyance as he swats away a Forest Banshee that circles too close for comfort with one massive swing of his arm. He approaches the cliff and stares up, grunting as he spots the Great Leonopteryx, still spiraling against the sun, daring the great gorilla to come closer. Kong grunts and raises one of his shoulders up as he plants his huge paws on the cliff face, hauling his body upward and beginning a daring and difficult climb. Another Forest Banshee shrieks as it dives down onto the gorilla's exposed back, digging its teeth into his flesh before tearing out and breaking away. The wound is superficial, but painful, and Kong hisses in rage as he continues to climb, knocking down smaller boulders and bits of loose debris as he scrambles to challenge his foe. As the Hammerheads pursue the Brontosaurs through the jungle, the frightened long-necked dinosaurs mill about in confusion as they reach a large pile of boulders that blocks their path, fenced in on all sides by trees and rocks. The Hammerheads, picking up momentum, plow straight into the Brontosaurs, their wide, powerful skulls shattering the bones of the Brontosaurs. Their necks bend and twist unnaturally as they jerk and fall, screaming and moaning in submissive fear as the angered Hammerhead Titanotheres swing their clubs of skulls wildly around, mashing their victims into a pulp. In a few minutes, the clearing has been reduced to the piled corpses of the most brutally savaged Brontosaurs, and the mangled and ruined bodies of the injured ones crying out pitifully as they sag over the dead bodies of their herd. The Hammerheads, calmed for the time being, slowly make their way elsewhere into the jungle, dispersing quietly... but savagely. The last few members of the Viperwolves and Venatosaurs snarl at one another, slowly circling a bloodied mound of the slain packmates of both sides. The Venatosaurs make a bold advance, darting forward, bodies pressed sleekly low to the ground, as the Viperwolves leap high and prepare to finish their foes from above. But the Viperwolves overcompenstated in their leap and land behind the Venatosaurs, who whip around lightining fast. The Viperwolves attempt to recover but the dinosaurs are on them lightning fast, claws unsheathed. Quickly being torn apart by the Venatosaurs, the Pandoran pack hunters have little time left. Bloodied and ripped open, the Viperwolves wiggle out from the grips of their attackers and roll over, attacking the Venatosaurs from below. Taken by surprise and crippled, the dinosaurs submit and are destroyed in seconds. But the Viperwolves, too, are fatally wounded, and both packs lay utterly exhausted and utterly destroyed, feebly whining as they bleed out into the jungle mud below. With a sickening crack, the Direhorse makes another leap attack on one of the Ferructus dinosaurs, crumbling its faceplate in a desperate frontal assault - but the gamble pays off. Much like the first fallen Ferructus, the armored dinosaur tumbles forward and collapses on itself. The last Ferructus rears back, front feet up, as the Direhorse attempts to repeat its earlier successes. The alien horse smashes into the Ferructus' underbelly, stunning both animals. The Direhorse slides to the ground as the Ferructus leans forward and lands hard on its feet - smashing the Direhorse underneath it. Blood flies out and splatters the leafy plants as half of the Direhorse's body is squished like a bug. The V-Rex lumbers past the Ferructus, stooping to snap up a slain Direhorse. Its thudding footsteps shake the ground as the Ferructus goes back to idle grazing. A Foetodon slithers past, tongue flickering out, its foul odor a beacon of warning to all would-be predators to steer clear. A Slinger bobs slowly and silently through the jungle, its detachable head swinging up and down on its neck as it scans for prey. As the Foetodon slinks past the V-Rex and into a clearing, the Slinger cocks its neck back, waiting. It emits a high-pitched trill prematurely, inadventently attracting the attention of the Foetodon. Its head does not move, but its beady, watery yellow eyes dart over to gaze at the seven-foot monstrosity approaching it. Tongue sliding between its lips and running across its teeth, the Foetodon snaps its jaws apprehensively. Suddenly the Slinger lunges forward, its head catapulted off of its body and hurled through the air, straight into the body of the Foetodon. Instantly the head begins to trill as the body lurches forward, awkwardly but precisely, while the Foetodon leaps for the headless body. The encounter is brief and brutal. Crunching up the Slinger's body in one bite, the Foetodon shudders in an attempt to dislodge the bodiless head, still alive and still trilling. But the high concentration of venom floods straight into its body and assaults its central nervous system, resulting in swift, rapid shutdown. A sluggish, surprised look oozes across the Foetodon's face as it sprawls outward, belly-down, across the jungle floor, heart stopped and brain killed. The trilling continues for a while, but eventually the bodiless Slinger head quiets down, hanging lifelessly from the corpse of the Foetodon. Kong pulls himself to the top of the cliff and crushes the pesky Banshee that has harassed him the way up with one clench of his hand. No sooner has he straightened himself up than does the Leonopteryx emit an ear-shattering screech and dive down on the gorilla. The force of the blow stuns Kong, who totters over the cliff face but regains his balance in time to swipe at the Leonopteryx as it flies overhead. The aerial attacker spirals upward into the air, giving Kong time to furiously beat his chest, roaring back. As another shriek comes in reply, the Great Leonopteryx darts down and sinks its teeth into the inside of Kong's elbow. The gorilla reaches across with his uninjured arm and clutches at the Leonopteryx's wings, pulling the creature off of his arm and shaking it violently. His nails dig into its wings and tear through the sinewy flesh in some parts. The Leonopteryx manages to wiggle free and makes a few spirited attempts to take off into the air, but slumps down onto the cliff face and makes its last defiant stand on its feet. Kong gingerly touches his arm and looks at his fingers, stained red with blood. Hissing furiously, the Leonopteryx raises its wings in a show of intimidation and anger. Kong backs up, momentarily dazed by the display, before regaining himself and roaring, his mouth spread wide, baring sharp teeth and sending spit flying. He throws a fist outward but misses the winged beast, and follows up with a kick to the wing. Kong bellows again in rage and stands on two feet, towering tall over his bloodied foe. In response, the Leonopteryx slams one of its wings down on the ground, scratching one of Kong's feet and drawing blood. It rushes forward clumsily on its feet and slams into Kong's torso, biting into his belly while beating at his face with its wings. Flailing, with arms pinwheeling for support, the great gorilla topples backwards over the cliff face, managing to grab tightly onto his foe and pull it over the edge with him, wrapping his meaty arms around its body. Both of them cry out in pain, fear, and defiance as gravity takes over. As the two animals hurtle through the air toward the ground in a life-or-death freefall, the Leonopteryx flaps its wings furiously in Kong's grip. The tickling sensation, coupled with the fierce biting in his torso, encourages Kong to let go. Throwing the winged beast aside, Kong snaps out an arm and unsteadily searches for a grip on the cliff face. Still falling, he scrapes his hand on the way down but manages to hold on long enough to find a small spot of support. Injured and crippled, the Leonopteryx spirals to the ground below, doomed to an ignoble death at the jaws and claws of Skull Island's toxic invaders. Kong breathes heavily through his mouth and sighs, spitting blood and slowly sliding down the cliff face. As he reaches the ground and lands in the mud, the corpse of the Great Leonopteryx sprawled in front of him, Kong steadies himself and stares defiantly into the sky above. Smaller Banshees circle, tangled in combat with the Terapusmordaxes of Skull Island. The jungle has returned to its normal sounds of animals calling and plants rustling. The final, ultimate duel has concluded - and Eywa has embraced a new set of animals into her world. With their place in Pandora secure, the creatures of Skull Island set out for the hunt. Expert's Opinion Although the creatures of Pandora were highly evolved and fit specific regions in their environment's niche, the all-out aggression and raw force of Skull Island's monsters were more than enough to overpower the relatively balanced ecosystem of Eywa's moon. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage